Time For A Change
by ericaa leighh
Summary: Gabriella has been constantly bullied by the students of East High, she’s finally fed up, all she wants is a new look and some much needed confidence. But once she does get her new look, will she get some unwanted attention from the blueeyed boy next door
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Gabriella has been constantly bullied by the students of East High, she's finally fed up, all she wants for her birthday is a new look and some much needed confidence. But once she does get her new look, will she get some unwanted attention from the blue-eyed boy next door? **

_Gooddddd morning Albuquerque, it's a beautiful Thursday morning, the sun is shining, the birds a chirping, and here for you on the one and only 95.9PLJ is the new single by Colbie Caillat, to start out your morning right. _

_I've been awake for a while now_

_you've got me feelin like a child now_

_cause every time i see your bubbly face_

_I get the tinglies in a silly place_

Gabriella rubbed her eyes and rose from her bed, she always hated waking from her dreams, they where always perfect in comparison to her everyday life. She grabbed her glasses off her side table, which where too big for her face. She walked towards her closet and picked out the first thing she saw, a pair of overalls and a plain shirt, finishing off by pulling her hair into a tight pony tail.

"Morning Mami." Gabriella said as she walked down stairs

"Morning honey, do you want any breakfast?" Gabriella's mom said as she held up a plate of pancakes

"You know that I could never deny your delicious pancakes, but I don't want to be late to school."

"Alright honey, have fun."

Gabriella sighed and walked on the door, just thinking about a fun day at school seemed far fetched.

- - - - -

Gabriella finally reached the school, and started towards her locker.

"Geeky Gabi!"

Gabriella instantly recognized the voice and started walking faster hoping to find someone. But it was unavoidable, she felt a push, hit against a locker and fell the to floor.

"When I call you, you listen!"

Gabriella looked up and it was none other than Troy Bolton and his basketball crew. She tried to stand herself back up but was kicked in the stomach and fell back onto the ground.

Gabriella winced in pain and prayed that there was no more to come.

"Now, I forgot my money at home, do you think you can lend me a few bucks?" Troy asked

Gabriella did nothing; she just grabbed her side and hope that they would just walk away. Again Gabriella felt another blow to her stomach, Troy just snickered and snapped his fingers. At an instant one of the basketball players, walked towards Gabriella and opened up the side pocket of her backpack and took out all her money. He handed the money to Troy, and walked back towards the rest of the group.

"Nice talking to you." Troy said as he put the money in pocket and walked away

Gabriella just crawled up into a ball and began to cry, moments later she heard footsteps. She began to silently pray that it wasn't Troy and his crew coming back for seconds.

"Bree!"

Gabriella was relieved to hear Sharpay's voice, she heard the steps quicken and Sharpay was quickly at her side.

"Not again Bree, not again." Sharpay said as she pulled her phone out and dialed a number

"Tay, you need to come now, it happened again."

Gabriella winced in pain as she tried to move

"Where in the math wing, and hurry." Sharpay continued

Gabriella soon heard more footsteps, which followed the voices of Taylor and Kelsi.

"Bree, what did they do this time?" Taylor asked

"Worse than usual, my stomach and side, I don't know if I can stand up."

Taylor and Kelsi quickly pulled Gabriella over their shoulders and balanced her up,

"Take her to my car." Sharpay said picking up her backpack

- - - - -

While driving her car Sharpay picked up her phone and dialed the school.

"Hello, yes this is Sharpay Evans, Gabriella Montez won't be coming into school today"

"Why you ask, there has been a family emergency, also myself, Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nielsen won't be in school today either, she needs moral support." Sharpay continued sympathetically

"Have a nice day, you too." Sharpay said as she hung up her phone

Sharpay sighed and looked over towards Taylor,

"Its time for a change."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I redid the chapter because I think that it all happened to fast, I also changed the day to Thursday, hope you like it. **

Gabriella woke up hours later, but not in her own bed, in Sharpay's. She tried to sit up completely but she felt instant pain, and winced.

"She's up." Kelsi barely whispered

The three girls then climbed onto the bed to comfort Gabriella,

"This has to stop." Sharpay said

"You have to tell someone." Taylor continued

Gabriella slowly pushed herself up against the backboard of the bed,

"I can't, if I tell my mom, she will call the school, and then Troy and his friends will get in trouble and come after me more."

They all looked down, they knew she was right, but they knew that Gabriella couldn't go through this for the next two years.

"Do you guys know what time it is?" Gabriella asked

"Three thirty." Sharpay replied

"I think its time I head home, I don't want my mom to worry."

"Well before you go anywhere I think its best you take some of these." Sharpay said handing her two pain killers and a cup of water.

-­ - - - -

Gabriella got out of Sharpay's car, waved bye to her friends and headed towards her house. She then saw none other than Troy Bolton pulled up next door, she just stood there and stared at him, _how could he do such horrible things, and go throughout the rest of his day perfectly fine? _Troy finally looked up and saw Gabriella, he stopped in his tracks, and stared back at her. He looked deep into her eyes, he saw all the pain, all the hurt, and all the sorrow. He couldn't bare it; he finally looked away and walked into his house.

"I'm home mom." Gabriella said as she opened the door

"How was school?" she asked

"Fine." Gabriella lied; her day was far from fine

"Are you hungry honey, you skipped breakfast."

"I'm fine mom, I'm gonna go upstairs and finish my homework."

"Alright honey, dinner will be ready soon."

- - - -

Gabriella didn't even make it to the bed before she broke down crying, thoughts raced through her mind, _why me,_ she kept asking herself. She finally built up enough strength to lift herself up and walked into her bathroom. She lifted up her shirt to revel her stomach, she couldn't even bare to look. When she opened her eyes it was worse than she imagined, the whole bottom of her stomach and side where a dark shade of purple. She ran out of that bathroom as quickly as she could, _how could I have let it gone this far_, she thought. She held back more tears; she wanted to be stronger than she knew she was. She walked over to her closet and slipped on a pair of sweat pants, she pulled down her hair and just let it fall naturally .She then retreated to her balcony, and leaning next to her chair was her most prized position, her guitar.

_I feel stranded_

_And I can't tell anyone_

_If I'm coming or I'm going_

_It's not how I planned it_

_I've got a key to the door_

_But it just won't open_

_And I know, I know, I know_

_Part of me says let it go_

_That life happens for a reason_

_I don't, I don't, I don't_

_Because it never worked before_

_But this time, this time_

Gabriella felt a tear slip from her eye; it then slid of her cheek and fell onto the base of the guitar.

_I'm gonna try anything to just feel better_

_Tell me what to do_

_You know I can't see through the haze around me_

_And I do anything to just feel better_

Little did Gabriella know that she had an audience from across the yard, Troy stood there in awe, not only was her voice truly amazing, but when he listened to the lyrics it hit him hard.

_I can't find my way_

_**God ,I need a change**_

_And I do anything to just feel better_

_Any little thing to just feel better_

She then placed her guitar back in its usual spot; sitting there she tried to hold her complexion, but she couldn't, and for the third time that night, Gabriella broke now crying.

"God, I really need a change." Gabriella spoke out loud between sobs


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella woke up that morning in a puddle of her own drool, and her glasses still on her face. Even though her stomach was killing her, she was going to put on a smile on her face. Her seventh birthday was this weekend, and she was going to try to make it the best it could possibly be.

She rubbed her eyes, and slowly sat up. She then walked over to her closet and picked out the exact same pair of overalls with a different colored shirt, she then tired her hair back the same way she did as yesterday and the day before.

She then grabbed her bag, and walked downstairs.

"Morning Mami." Gabriella said walking into the kitchen

"Morning baby girl. How about some breakfast today?" Encouraged Mrs. Montez

"Can't mom, don't want to afford to be late to school."

"Alright honey."

- - - -

When Gabriella arrived at school she was hoping to avoid another run in with Troy. Another blow to the stomach render her unconscious. Gabriella signed in relief, half the battle was over she reached her locker without any confrontation, but little did Gabriella know that the worst was yet to come. Gabriella leaned down to pick up her bag, her locker was then instantly shut by someone else. She look up, it wasn't any of Troy's basketball friends, not even Troy himself, no, it was worse, Priscilla.

"Geeky geeky Gabi, I have to admit, I give you some credit for actually showing up for school today." Priscilla said as Gabi stood up

"What do you want Priscilla?" Gabriella whispered

"Well if you really want to know, Geeky Gabi, its not really what I want to do, or need to do, I just have nothing better to do."

Gabriella just rolled her eyes, and Priscilla took notice to that. Rage filled within Priscilla, and at an instant she slapped Gabriella across the face,

"You stupid slut! How dare you roll your eyes at me!" Priscilla then pushed Gabriella and she fell to the floor.

"You need to know where you stand at this school, and that's nowhere!" Priscilla spit and walked off. All the punching and kicking of Troy and his friends could never add up to the hateful words of Priscilla. Gabriella stood herself up; she couldn't take this for another year, she was better than this.

- - - -

Gabriella was walking home from school with Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi. They where planning on spending the night at her house to help celebrate her Birthday weekend, but as of right now there was nothing to celebrate.

"So you had another run in with Priscilla again?" Kelsi asked

"Yea, I made the mistake of rolling my eyes at her."

"You didn't" Taylor remarked

All that Gabriella could do was look down at the ground

"I did, stupidly, but i'm ok now and that's all that matters."

"Your not going to be ok if this keeps up." Said Sharpay

They all become silent, thinking the worst. Kelsi eventually broke the silence, and jumped in front of them.

"Come on you guys! Its Gabriella's birthday, her seventeenth birthday."

"Your right Kelsi, its Friday, no school for another two days, that's enough reason for me to celebrate." Gabriella said

"Then let's get some movies, some music, and start out this weekend off right." Taylor practically screamed


	4. Chapter 4

The group of girls could barley sleep after watching _horrorfest_, Gabriella was freaking out that a killer from a mental institution might come and kill her, Sharpay did want to drive in a car again, Kelsi was didn't want to leave the house fearing that he neighbors might kill her, and all Taylor could do was laugh at how scared the really where.

"Its not funny Taylor!" Gabriella screamed from under the blanket

"There is not a mental institution for miles, and even if there was its just a movie." Taylor said attempting to comfort Gabriella

"It wasn't just any movie, it was a extremely realistic, well made, horrifyingly scary movie!" Gabriella shrieked

"Come on, get out from under there." Taylor said walking towards the bed and removing the blanket

"Hummmphhh." Gabriella said as she pouted her lips and crossed her arms

"Come on Gabi, its your birthday weekend, don't spend it under a blanket."

"Fine, but if I get killed tonight, its your fault." Laughed Gabriella

"I'll take that chance." Replied Taylor as she pulled Gabriella off her bed

They all walked out onto the balcony, being captured stars and there surroundings,

"So tomorrow's the big day, what do you want to do?" asked Kelsi

"You know what I want, I want a change, I wanna look different, feel different, be different." Gabriella spoke sternly, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor all looked at her.

"I wanna be a new person, forget my past, forget what happens, I wanna take this school by storm, and completely flip it upside down."

"That's what you want, then that's what you get." Sharpay said proudly

"Let it be known to the world then, tomorrow marks the start of a complete and total transformation of Gabriella Montez." Taylor continued

Gabriella couldn't help but simile, Taylor was right tomorrow would mark the start of a completely new Gabriella, one that was confident, secure, and happy.

**A/N: All right, I know its kinda going slow. But I make a promise to you, the next chapter is devoted only the transformation or Gabriella. I just didn't want to cram the change and sleepover into. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella got hardly any sleep that night, between being scared out of her mind from the movies and excited about tomorrow she tossed and turned all night. The night slowly crept on for Gabriella but morning finally came, and she was ready, ready for whatever would be thrown at her.

"Aright, where to first?" asked Sharpay behind the wheel of her car

"Well first off, we should chuck these glasses and get some contacts." Taylor said as she removed Gabriella's glasses

"Give 'em back, I still need to see." Gabriella responded reaching for her glasses

"So it's to the eye doctor first then the mall?" asked Sharpay

The girls all agreed and Sharpay sped off.

- - - - -

Gabriella was in and out of the eye doctor's in no time, before she even knew it her glasses where long gone, and she was wearing a brand new pair of contacts.

"You already look so different Gabriella, the contacts make such a difference, you can see your eyes now." Said Kelsi

"I know, and this is only the beginning. Imagine how different i'll look later."

"So not it's off to the mall." Said Sharpay

- - - - -

The girls stepped through the front doors of the mall, and it hit them there, they had _a lot _of shopping to do. Between accessories, makeup, and clothes how could they do it all in one day?

"I say we start with casual clothes and work our way down." Said Gabriella

"Sounds good to me." Said Sharpay

Many stores and many hours later, Gabriella was shopping at _urban outfitters_, she still hadn't found the perfect outfit to wear back to school, and she was running out of stores.

"I think this is the one." Gabriella said from inside the dressing room

"Let us see, let us see!" shrieked Sharpay

Gabriella walked out looking absolutely breathtaking, in a tan silk tunic and a pair of dark skinny jeans, Gabriella looked like a completely different person.

"I love it!" cried Taylor

"What shoes do you think?" asked Gabriella

"Flats for sure." Answered Sharpay

"Oh god, we still need to get shoes." Gabriella said exhausted

"And don't forget jewelry." Replied Kelsi

"I could never forget." Said Gabriella

"Alright then, lets pay for these, and head out." Responded Taylor

"Do you think they'll let me wear it out of the store?" asked Gabriella

"As long as you pay." Answered Sharpay

"Alright, then I'm gonna change into a different one." Gabriella said as she walked back into the dressing room

"Why?" asked Kelsi

"Because, if any one sees me.." started Gabriella

"If anyone sees you they won't recognize you." Interrupted Sharpay

"But still, just in case." Gabriella said as she walked back into the dressing room

Gabriella walked out in a halter vest, above an off white cami, and a darker pair of skinny jeans

"What do you think?" asked Gabriella as she turned in a circle

"I like this one a lot, but like I said you need some jewelry to top it off." Answered Kelsi

"You don't lie there, come on, I don't think i'm the only one that wants to go to the jewelry store." Said Gabriella linking arms with Kelsi

Gabriella paid for her numerous new outfits, and headed towards _Kay Jewelers_. Gabriella went absolutely insane at _Kay's _she bought two necklaces, a bracelet, and a aquamarine white gold ring that was her favorite of the group, she loved it so much she wore it out of the store. As she was walking out of the store she completely forgot

"Bathing suits." She said out loud

"Huh?" the girls asked in unison

"I need bathing suits." Repeated Gabriella

"Alright, what's after bathing suits?" asked Kelsi yawning

"Shoes."

"And then where done?" asked Kelsi exhausted

"Then where done." Gabriella answered

"Good, we did a lot." Kelsi said sitting on a bench

Four pairs of flats, two pairs of uggs, three pairs of heals, and a hour later Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor had bags upon bags in hand heading for Sharpay's car.

"If that wasn't a shopping spree, then I don't know what is." Said Taylor

"This is going to sound strange, but I can't wait for school." Gabriella responded smiling

They all laughed, headed back to Gabriella's house.

- - - - -

As Gabriella was pulling up to her house, she saw the unbelievable, it was a car, but not any car, it had a bow on it, and under than bow was a red mustang convertible. The rest of the girls had the same look on there face as Gabriella did.

"That's your house, right?" asked Kelsi

"Yep." Answered Gabriella motionless

"Then that would mean…" as soon as the car stopped Gabriella didn't even bother opening the door, she hoped right out and headed towards her house. Before she even reached the porch her mom swung open the door.

"Happy Birthday!" Ms. Montez screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No way!" Gabriella screamed and ran towards her new car

"This has to be a dream, this can't be happening." Gabriella continued as she hugged the hood of her car

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Gabriella said as she hugged her mom

"You deserve it all." Responded Ms. Montez

"You mean it's really mine?" Gabriella asked in disbelief

"All yours."

Words couldn't even describe how Gabriella felt, a makeover and a car all in one day.

"It's yours?" asked Sharpay running over towards Gabriella

"All mine, baby!" cried Gabriella

"Now way!" screamed Kelsi

"Like I said, all mine!" Gabriella cried out again

The three girls scream, and ran up and hugged Gabriella.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's take it for a spin." Said Taylor

Gabriella look at her mother, she then took the keys out of her pocket and handed them to Gabriella

"Have fun honey."

"Where too girls?" asked Gabriella

"I'm starving, let's get some food." Said Taylor

They all hopped in and Gabriella turned the ignition for the first time.

- - - - - -

Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay arrived at the _Albuquerque_ _diner_, eager to eat.

"I can't believe this all happened in one day." Said Taylor astonished

"I know, I can't believe I got a car." Gabriella said thrilled

"Not any car, a mustang. That will defiantly attract some attention at school Monday." Replied Sharpay

Just then a group of boys entered the diner, but not just any boys, it was Troy and his basketball friends

"This is not going to be good." Said Kelsi worried

"No, this is the perfect." Replied Gabriella

Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor just looked at her with confused looks

"The perfect test lets if Troy notices his biggest target." Continued Gabriella

The group walked by, Troy looked up and his eyes instantly locked on Gabriella. She thought she'd mix things up a little bit, in return she flirtatiously waved back at him, Troy snapped out of what ever he was thinking and continued walking.

"He didn't have a clue." Kelsi said laughing

"Imagine how the rest of the school is going to act." Responded Gabriella

"And what was with that wave?" asked Taylor

"I don't know, he didn't know it was me, I thought it would be cute." Answered Gabriella

"Well, it worked. He's looking over here now." Said Sharpay point across the room

"Come on, let's get out of here." Said Gabriella

The girls paid for their food, and headed back towards Gabriella's house.

"Happy birthday Gabriella." Said Kelsi as she hugged Gabriella and walked out the door

"You deserve it all." Continued Taylor

"These other girls better watch out, meet us by my locker tomorrow, well blow this school away." Replied Sharpay

"I'll see you guys then." Gabriella yelled to then as they drove off in Sharpay's car

Gabriella closed the door and walked upstairs to her room. She may have gotten new clothes, and new car, but best of all she got some new confidence and a new attitude about life.

**A/N: This was a pretty long chapter, I hope you liked it. I decided to skip over Sunday because I really can't think of anything, if you have any idea's I'd love to hear them. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Wakkeee upp! Goodddd morning Albuquerque, the birds a chirping, the sun's shining and its time to open those eyse, and wake up with 95.PLJ! Right now for you exclusively on Albuquerque's number one hit music station, fresh off the charts First Time, by lighthouse. _

_****_

We're both looking for something,  
We've been afraid to find,  
It's easier to be broken, It's easier to hide,  
Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside. 

Gabriella slammed the snooze button on her alarm clock; another night was well wasted tossing and turning. After another ten minutes Gabriella finally gained enough energy to get out of bed. She walked over to her closet; it looked completely different from last Monday, filled with different colors, jeans, shorts, and shirts, everything you could imagine. But one outfit was different from all the rest and she removed it from its hanger and laid it on her bed. After she showered, dressed, did her hair; she put her books into her new bag, to replace her old backpack.  
"Morning Mami." Gabriella said as she walked down the stairs.  
"Morning my Gabriella. Do you want some breakfast?" asked Ms. Montez.  
"Are we going to go through this everyday until I graduate?" asked Gabriella.  
"Only until you actually eat some breakfast." Responded Ms. Montez handing Gabriella a plate.  
"And everyday I will tell you, that I can't afford to be late."  
"You have a car now, you won't be late."  
"I'll compromise." Gabriella quickly grabbed a piece of toast of the plate, and ran out the door.

Gabriella arrived at school a couple of minutes before class began so the halls where pretty empty. She quickly went to her locker, put a few books away and headed for Sharpay's locker. "You look so hot!" said Sharpay hugging Gabriella  
"I'm still not used to this completely." Gabriella said unsure.  
"Don't worry, give it time." Said Kelsi.

_Ringgg, ringggg, _

"Well that's the bell, it's now or never. You ready?" asked Taylor.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Gabriella replied as she took a deep breath.  
The four girls each walked in a line, one next to the other, Gabriella in the middle of course. As they walked Gabriella could her whispers of _is she new? Where'd she come from? _ And the occasional _she's totally hot! _But they worst came from the cheerleaders, she heard snickers of _who they hell does she think she? She asks like she owns the place. _But Gabriella chose to ignore them, they where right about one thing, she did feel like she owned the place. All eyes where on her, and her alone, she walked that walk like it was her last. She knew that Priscilla was coming up and she was right, in her usual spot, rightin front of Troy's locker, attached to Troy by the mouth. Right as she was passing by, she turned her head slightly, so that only their eyes would met, at first he continued his fixation on Priscilla, but after a second he completely let go, once he did Gabriella looked away and flipped her hair. She memorized Troy, he remembered her from the diner on Saturday, and now she was at his school. If this wasn't a sign, then he didn't know what was. Without even looking back at Priscilla, Troy walked away, almost in a trance, leaving Priscilla against his locker dumfounded.  
"Troy!" cried Priscilla  
But Troy didn't hear, or care. When he entered the classroom, he saw the girl sitting in between Sharpay and Kelsi; he let out a cough, obviously trying to get her attention.  
"Can I help you with something?" asked Gabriella.  
"Actually you see, I just saw the girl of my dreams in the hall, and I was just wondering if you wanted me to be with you."  
"And why would I want to be with you?" asked Gabriella.  
"Well just look at me?" boasted Troy.  
"Looks can only get you so far, Troy." Gabriella responded not even looking off her paper.  
"You know my name?" Troy asked confused.  
"I know a lot more than you think." Gabriella said finally looking up at him.  
Troy was about to say something but the bell cut him off.  
"Mr. Bolton, I know I'm asking for long shot here, but could you please sit in your seat." Ordered Ms. Darbus,  
Troy new better than to mess with Ms. Darbus and quickly found a seat.  
"Well, good morning class, let's see if everyone's here." Ms. Darbus said putting her glasses to her face and began reading off names.  
"…Nicole Adams, Andrew Aston, Steven Baker, Troy Bolton…"  
"Here."  
"Chad Danforth, Sharpay Evans, Kelsey Faden…".  
Troy drifted off into his imagination, but he kept on thinking about that girl, he had never been rejected in such a harsh way. But he still couldn't help looking at her, her realness; she was a true natural beauty.  
"Kelsi Nielsen, Taylor Mckessie, Gabriella Montez…"  
"Here" said Gabriella.  
The whole class turned to face Gabriella, no one had clue that it was her up until now.  
"No way!"Troy said in complete and total shock.  
Beside the fact the he tried to pick up 'geeky gabi', she didn't look half bad; she didn't look bad at all.  
"Are you as surprised as I am." She said to Troy, he was speech less.  
"Well it looks like someone had a good weekend." Ms. Darbus said and continued on with the attendance.  
Troy still couldn't take his eyes off of her, he would probably regret thinking this but Gabriella was defiantly the prettiest girl he had ever seen. _How could someone go from hideous geek to a stunning beauty in a matter of days? _Troy immediately shook the thought, was he actually attracted to the schools ugly duckling, who was he kidding? Gabriella was no ugly ducking, she was a swan.

****

A/N: so what did you think? I'm thinking about including the rest of the day in the next chapter, or should I just go onto the next day, and if so what do you think should happen? Thanks for reading! Also i know the chapter looks a lot shorter, but i just changed the spacing. It's about the same size as the last chapter. 


	7. Poll Time!

**Poll Time!**

After many amazing reviews I've decided to continue on with the rest of the day.  
And here's when you come in, what should happen?

A. After troy finds out that it's Gabriella he continues to tease her, but she fights back.

B. Troy starts to like her, but she still rejects him.

If you don't like those two idea's I'd be glad to hear what you think.

Also I really need some help, I've been trying to put the links to Gabriella's outfit on my profile but its just not working, if anyone knows how to put links onto a profile, I really need your help. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: All I have to say is 'wow'. I didn't expect that much of a response, well between numerous reviews and private messages; I've decided to combine both A. and B. **

Gabriella's day couldn't get any better, already she had been asked out by the captions of football, soccer, and Lacrosse. On a negative note, shefelt that every girl at East High hated her. She was halfway through her day, at her locker, getting ready to go to lunch with Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi. Gabriella closed her locker and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Just because you got hot all of a sudden, doesn't mean you're not a geek anymore."  
It was none other than Priscilla, and her clones. But Gabriella wasn't scared anymore, she knew that the only thing that Priscilla was, was a pretty face, and hurtful words. The _old _Gabriella would have backed herself into a corner, but the newGabriella knew that words couldn't do anything to her, anymore, especially Priscilla's.

"You know what Priscilla?" Gabriella spat  
"Your words can't hurt me anymore, your words mean nothing. I know I'm better than you and your words, you told me once that I was the ugliest thing you had ever seen and I would never amount to anything."  
"But look at me now, I don't think I look half bad and so do a lot of other people. So what does this prove? That you were wrong, that can be beautiful, contrary to what you may think, and I will amount to something."

Gabriella finished as she walked towards the cafeteria, Priscilla stood there in disbelieve, as she watched Gabriella walk away.

"Aren't you going to do something?" asked Priscilla's friends.

But Priscilla couldn't do anything, if her words meant nothing, then she was powerless. Unlike Priscilla, Gabriella felt a surge of power through out her body; she would have never talked to Priscilla like that, not even in her dreams.

"So how's you day been going so far?" asked Kelsi as she, Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor walked towards the cafeteria.

"Who ever said cloud nine is the highest you can get didn't have my day." Gabriella answered.

"Well I have a feeling that this is going to be the start of a great year." Replied Sharpay as they entered the doors to the cafeteria.

"She's right, your all everyone's talking about." Taylor said as she grabbed a tray.

"What are they saying?" asked Gabriella curious

"Well all the guys can't get enough of you, well some girls are happy fro you, but most hate you." Answered Taylor

"Why would they hate me?" asked Gabriella

"Well all this attention on you, it takes it away from them." Answered Sharpay

"I guess so, eventually all the hype has to die down." Said Gabriella reassuring herself.

"But I did hear that quite a few guys asked you out." Sharpay said as they walked towards the table.

"Only Steven Carter, Blake Louis, and Michael Reed."

"_Only, _any other girl in the school would die to go out with them."

**Troy's POV**

Troy was talking with his team about the big game on Friday, when he noticed Gabriella across the room. The simplicity in her smile, her laugh, it would make any guy stop and stare. But the face of Priscilla quickly interrupted his thought;

"Troy, would you mind telling me why you left me this morning?" wined Priscilla

"Troy? Troy!" shrieked Priscilla as she hit Troy in the lap.

"Good, I got your attention, what the hell has been up with you?" asked Priscilla

"Yea, captain, you've totally been out of focus, we've got to be ready…"

"I wasn't talking about you fools, I was talking about me." Interrupted Priscilla,

"Who are you calling a fool?" said Chad, as he stood up angrily

"Well if you didn't just hear me I think I was referring to you."

"I'm no fool you nincompoop." Replied Chad

"Spell nincompoop!" Screamed Priscilla as she sat up from Troy's lap.

"It doesn't matter if I can't, you still are one." Replied Chad as he and the rest of the team walked away.

"Why do you have to be like that Prissy?" asked Troy irritated

"Act like _what_?" responded Priscilla,

"Like that! Can't I go through one lunch without my team leaving the table!" Shouted Troy as he walked away.

Troy knew that the whole team hated Priscilla; they've hated her since the first day they started going out. But for some strange reason Troy stuck with her. Since there was only a couple of minutes left in the period troy decided, for the best, to just walk around and let off some steam.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Something in Troy land if defiantly wrong." Said Taylor as she continued to eat her food.

Taylor was right, this had been going on for weeks, Priscilla would come sit with Troy and a few minutes later you would hear screams and then the table would be empty.

"Well, nothings perfect forever." Replied Gabriella

_Ringgg, Ringgg. _

The girls all said there goodbye's and headed off in different directions. Gabriella was headed towards English, knowing that the unit on poetry was starting today Gabriella couldn't wait. Gabriella walked into the classroom and on the board read,

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
 Thou art more lovely and more temperate._"

Gabriella instantly recognized the poem, as one of her favorites. Gabriella sat down as the bell rung, and the teacher walked through the door.

"Good afternoon class, as you recall from class on Monday we are now starting our poetry unit. Now can anyone tell me who wrote the first line of this poem on the board."  
A group of hands shot into the air, one of those being Gabriella's.

"Ah yes, Miss. Montez."

"Shakespeare" answered Gabriella

"Good, Gabriella, can you tell me what Shakespeare means by that line?"

"Well I think that Shakespeare is comparing a women to a summers day, saying that she is beautiful and pleasant."

"That's the last thing you are." Said a voice next the Gabriella

"Excuse me." Said Gabriella taken back, but once she noticed who said it she wasn't too surprised, of course it was Troy Bolton,

"You heard me, the last thing you are is Beautiful. So what you put on some makeup and new clothes, your still the same geeky gabby."  
Troy couldn't believe what he was saying; this was the last thing he thought about her.

"You know what, I do recall your girlfriend saying the same thing to me this morning, and I'll say the something to you that I said to her, 'your words mean nothing!' And I don't think you really need to be caring about my looks, when you can't even keep your girlfriend _and _your team under control."  
The whole classroom watched in awe as the two went back and fourth, now standing up inches from each other.

"You have no business, in my personal life." Said Troy pointing his finger at Gabriella

"Like you have none in mine."

"I have a right to my own opinion!" screamed Troy

"Like I have mine." Fired back Gabriella

"And what would that be?" asked Troy

"That your team and Girlfriend are too much to handle."

"How the hell would you know that?"

"We all see it everyday in the cafeteria."

"That is enough!" cut in the teacher  
"Both of you out of my class, now!" she continued as she pointed towards the door.  
Gabriella and troy stepped away from each other and headed towards the door.  
"I would have expected better out of you Gabriella, now, to the office both of you."  
Gabriella was furious, she had never been kicked out of a classroom, never, and it was all because of Troy Bolton.

"Why couldn't you have just kept your comments to your self." Said Gabriella as she walked towards the office

"Well why couldn't you have just taken it like a man, and kept _your _mouth shut." Troy spat back

"And what, let you say whatever you want, I don't think so." Gabriella replied as she opened the door to the office.

An hour lecture later on the disruption of the classroom, Gabriella and Troy left the office, and headed towards the dentition room. They both sat down in complete silence, Troy did feel bad about what he said, he didn't feel that way about Gabriella, the words just came out.

"Look I'm sorry.," said Troy genuinely.

"Sure you are." Responded Gabriella,

"I really am, I've just been having a rough day."

"And that gives you all the reason in the world to say such hurtful things, may I remind you, to a person you don't even know."

"I know, I know, but you saw what happened today at lunch, I was on a short fuse."

"That still doesn't mean it was right."

They both stayed silent, until the end of dentition.  
"Your both free to go." Said the detention instructor, Gabriella and Troy gathered up heir books and walked out of the room in different directions.  
Just as Gabriella was about to turn the corner, she heard her name screamed.

"Gabriella, Gabriella!" She turned around to see Michael Reed, the captain of the football team running down the hall, passing by Troy in the process.

"I've been looking for you."

"Sorry I got caught up with something."

"Will you please go out with me?"

"I don't know Mike, I mean.."

"Nothing serious, how about the basketball game on Friday, you can bring your friends and I'll bring mine, we can just hangout." Pleaded Michael

"Alright, no harm there."

"Perfect, I'll see you there."

Troy had seen the whole thing, he couldn't help but feel a ache in his stomach, seeing smile in Gabriella's face when she agreed, they way she flipped her hair, knowing that would never be him.

**A/N: So what did you think? Sorry it look me so long to update. What do you think about Michael and Gabriella going out, what do you think should happen at the game? Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Throughout the rest of the week, Gabriella and Troy went at it. Weather it was about the lesson in class or something that happened during the day, and today was no different.

"…Oh please, you're trying to tell me that it's Ok to just pass from girl to girl." Gabriella said sat she sat up from her chair

"Well, when you're the captain of the basketball team, it is."

"Don't you maybe for just a second, think that the girl might what something more."

"What like sex?" asked Troy confused

"No, you idiot, like an actual relationship, with some meaning to it." Replied Gabriella

"Who would want that?" asked Troy

"You don't need tot put out to be in a relationship, that may be the case for you, but it's not for everyone."

"And how would you know about my relationship?" asked troy

"Well just walk out into the hall, the whole school can see!" Gabriella replied

They both were silent for a second, people began to think that the argument was finally over, but they where wrong.

"Have you even kissed a guy?" asked Troy

"What?" replied Gabriella

"You heard me, Have you even had your first kiss?" Troy asked again

"That is none of your business." Responded Gabriella

"Like my relationship is none of yours."

"That is enough, that both of you, end your argument now, or leave." Said the teacher

Both Troy and Gabriella looked at the teacher then each other, then slowly sat down.

"Good now maybe we can finish the lesson."

_Ring, Ring. _

"You two wait, I want to speak with you." Said the teacher as she pointed at Gabriella and Troy.  
"I don't know what causes the arguments, but whatever does has to stop, you two a fought three times this week, in my class alone.  
Now you two settle what ever is going on between the two of you, or find another time and place." Finished the teacher and walked out the door

"Maybe we should just put this all behind us." Requested Troy

" Now, that will never happen." Said Gabriella and walked out of the room

Troy sighed, she would never know, how much he wanted to put it behind them,  
how much he wanted to be that guy she would have the first kiss with, and how he wasn't the guy she thought he was.

"Hey you." Said a voice from behind Gabriella

"Oh, Hey Mike."

"No denotation today, I'm surprised." Said Mike

"So am I." responded Gabriella as she walked with Mike to her next class

Mike wasn't that bad of a guy, through the short conversations they would have in the hall, he seemed to really like Gabriella, and she liked him a lot too.

"Can't wait for the game to night" said Mike

"Don't tell me your one of those super fans who paint there whole face and bodies red and white." Responded Gabriella as she walked into her class

"No…only on homecoming." Responded Mike

Gabriella turned around, and looked a Mike.

"Kidding." Mike responded laughing

"You better be." Gabriella said and she pointed at him

It was Gabriella's final class of the day, chemistry, and she had it with Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey Gabby." Greeted Sharpay

"Do you guys want do to me a huge favor?" asked Gabriella

"Well Mike asked me to the game, on Monday, but I've been delaying on asking you."

"Asking us what?" replied Kelsi

"Would you guys please please please, come with me, mike said he would bring his friends too. Please, please, please." Begged Gabriella

"Why wouldn't we." Said Taylor

"Are you serious?" Gabriella said

"Completely." Reassured Sharpay

"Can I ask for one more tiny favor?" begged Gabriella

"Sure anything." Answered Taylor

"Well my mom is away on business for the weekend, and i really really really don't want to spend it alone." Cried Gabriella

"Of course Gabby, you didn't even need to ask." Said Kelsi

"Alright good, so after the game maybe we can go back to my house, maybe even take a swim before the cold weather comes."

"Sounds good to me." Said Sharpay

"Then I'll pick you guys up before the game." Replied Gabriella

**AN: I know this chapter was short and not much happened but I didn't want to combine this chapter, the game, and the sleep over into one. Hope you like it. **

**And I'd love to hear if you have any ideas even for the story in general. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Beep, Beep!**_

"Come on Sharpay!"

_**Beep, Beep! **_

"Alright, I'm coming!" Screamed Sharpay as she ran out the door

"We are so late." Said Gabriella

"Well, that's because _someone _too there sweet time." Responded Taylor

"I'm sorry, I couldn't make up mine." Said Sharpay

"Lets just hope they don't leave." Gabriella said

"_**Wild Cats! Wild Cats!"**_

"Lets hope we can find them!" Scrammed Taylor

"Gabriella, Gabriella!" Screamed Mike as he motioned Gabriella to come and join

"Hey" Gabriella said as she hugged Mike

"Mike, this is Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor." Gabriella said as she introduced the girls

"Well this is Steven, Kevin, and Matt." Responded Mike as he introduced his friends

"Did we miss much?" asked Gabriella

"No, the game hasn't even started yet. West High is taking there sweet time getting here."

"Alright, good, someone was taking there time getting ready." Said Gabriella looking towards Sharpay

"Again, Sorry." Replied Sharpay

- - - -

It was half time and the wild cats where down by two points.

"Come on, I'm not letting this victory slip out of our hands." Said Mike standing up

"Wild Cats! Wild Cats!" Chanted Mike, Gabriella soon stood up and joined in

"Wild Cats! Wild Cats! Wild Cats!" After that it seemed the whole gym and stood up and joined in.

"_**Wild Cats! Wild Cats! Wild Cats! Wild Cats!"**_

Gabriella looked around at the scene,

"You do know how to raise some spirits." Said Gabriella

"I try." Responded Mike

Gabriella and Mike laughed,

"Oh man, I can't see anymore." Cried Gabriella

"Come on, hop on." Said Mike as he patted his shoulders

"Huh?" asked Gabriella

"I'm a big, I think I can handle you." Mike said as he hunched down

"If you say so." Said Gabriella as she sat on his shoulders

"Wow, you _are_ tall." Continued Gabriella as she was shot into the air

"Wild Cats! Wild Cats!" Gabriella began to chant again, who knew that she would attract some attention from down on the court.

Troy was on the sidelines waiting for halftime to end, when he noticed someone in the stands. She was on some guys' shoulders chanting 'Wild Cats'. He soon felt someone hit him in the chest.

"Come on captain, stay focused for a couple more minutes, then we can celebrate." Said Chad

There was ten seconds in the game, and not a point had been scored.

"Come on, come on." Whispered Gabriella who was back on her own feet,

_Jason passed to Chad who fakes it to Troy, who then shots and it goes in smoothly. _

The whole gym, shot up into the air and cheered,

"YEA!" Gabriella screamed and jumped into the air

After the game had officially ended and most of the crowd had left, Gabriella was with Mike and his friends leaving the gym.

"So how about we go get some pizza to celebrate." Offered Mike

"Sorry Mike, but we already planed a girls night in," said Gabriella looking at the girls

"It's fine, I guess I'll see you on Monday then." Mike responded overly disappointed as he walked away

"Wait Mike." Gabriella said running to him

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, my mom is away on business and she wanted me home after the game." Gabriella replied

"Well I guess that understandable." Said mike as he hugged Gabriella and walked away

- - - -

"Did you guys have fun?" asked Gabriella as they walked through the parking lot

"Not ask much as you did." Teased Kelsi

"That's not funny!" cried Gabriella, and then lighted pushed Kelsi

"You guys have your stiff with you, right?"

"Yep." Answered the girls in unison

"Then let's get out of here." Gabriella said as she pressed on the gas and drove away

- - - - -

"Last one in the pool has to buy dinner!" screamed Gabriella as she jumped into the pool, which was then followed by two more splashes and then Sharpay.

"Ha-ha." Gabriella laughed

"So I was thinking pizza for dinner, what about you Kelsi?" asked Taylor

"I think pizza's good, how bout you Sharpay?" mocked Kelsi

"Ha-ha your all _so_ funny." Responded Sharpay

"Well, you were the last one in. I think one pie sounds good." Said Gabriella

"Fine." Wined Sharpay as she got out of the pool

- - - -

"Pizza's here!" yelled Sharpay as she carried it outside

"Good, I was getting hungry." Gabriella said grabbing a slice and sitting down

"So Gabriella. Is Mike here to stay?" asked Sharpay

"I don't know yet, but was so much fun today." Gabriella said smiling

"It looked like you where having fun." Added Taylor

"And I was, how where his friends?" asked Gabriella

"To be completely honest, not all that great." Answered Sharpay

"Really? What went wrong?" asked Gabriella

"They where just really obnoxious." Answered Sharpay

"And loud, don't forget loud." Added Kelsi

"Well that's a shame." Gabriella said saddened

"Look you made her upset now!" said Taylor hitting Sharpay in the arm

"I did? I'm sorry Gabby! Forget everything I said." Responded Sharpay

"It's fine, I' m glad you where honest." Said Gabriella

"How about we go lounged for a little before the sun goes down." Suggested Sharpay

The four girls laid down by the pool, and soaked up the last burst of sun.

"You know what we should do later." Said Gabriella

"What?" responded Taylor as she looked up at Gabriella

"Go sit out on the roof later and watch the sun go down."

"Totally!" added Kelsi

"How are we going to get out of the roof?" asked Sharpay

"There's a balcony on the roof."

**Next Door**

"Captain, captain!" Chad yelled to Troy, who was out on his balcony.

"Oh, I see." Continued Chad as he looked into the yard nest door

"huh, what?" responded Troy looking back at Chad

"Just tell her how you feel." Chad said

"Tell who?" Troy asked

"I may not be the next Einstein, but im not completely oblivious." Answered Chad

Troy just looked at him with a confused look,

"Gabriella."

"No way man!" Troy said backing away

"I saw you looking at her during half time." Replied Chad

"And everyday during lunch." Added Jason

"It doesn't matter anyway, she hates me." Troy said looking back at her

"And whose fault is that." Responded Zeke walking out on the balcony

"It looks like there having a little pool party, I don't think a couple more people would hurt." Smirked Zeke

"Great idea, man." Troy said as they all walked back into his room

**Gabriella's POV **

"No way!" Gabriella screamed

"You like Zeke!" she continued

"Its not that big of a deal." Sharpay defended

"Not the big of a deal." Taylor cut in

It's a huge deal." Added Kelsi

"Well its, not like he notices me." Sighed Sharpay

"Well make him notice you." Responded Gabriella rolling her hips

The girls burst out laughing, but they would soon be interrupted.

"CANNON BALL!" Troy screamed as he ran in and jumped of the Montez's diving board, which was then followed by Chad, Zeke, and Jason

Gabriella angrily stood up, and walked over to the pool.

"Bolton! What do you think you are doing?" screamed Gabriella

"Going for a swim. Wanna join?" mocked Troy

"I would like to go for a swim, but not with you contaminating my pool!" Gabriella was furious now, and everyone could tell. Sharpay quickly ran over to help diffuse the situation.

"Come on, Gabby, let them stay." Sharpay whispered

"Can you to not hate each other for one night." Sharpay said so that everyone could hear

"Fine you can stay, but only because you won the game today."

"I didn't ask to stay, I knew you were going to let us anyway, I asked you to come swimming." Smirked Troy

Sharpay was right, one night of fun wouldn't hurt any one. So Gabriella dove in head first into the pool.

"Ten!" Troy said as Gabriella reemerged throwing his hands in the air

Gabriella heard laughs from across the pool, where Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay where sitting on the ledge and Chad, Jason, and Zeke where in the pool laughing with them. Gabriella started to swim over to them but felt a pull on her leg.

"Na-a, you're staying with me." Troy said pulling her back

"Gabriella!." Said Sharpay as she called Gabriella's name from across the pool

"Its almost sun set." Continued Sharpay

Gabriella jumped out of the pool, and grabbed a towel.

"What's going on?" Troy asked as he got out of the pool

"Come on." Gabriella said as she grabbed his hand and led him inside. Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and Jason soon followed.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Chad from in back of Taylor

"You'll see." Responded Taylor looking back at him

They eventually reached the attic, and everyone seemed clueless.

"You brought us up to your attic." Troy said looking at Gabriella

"Will you stop complaining." Gabriella said as she opened a door, and walked up another flight of stairs. Gabriella reached the top of the stairs, and pushed open the door. **(like a trap door, that you have to push up)**.

"This is why I brought you to my attic." Gabriella said as she grabbed Troy's hand and helped him up.

"This is…amazing." Troy said as he looked out, he could see over all the trees and homes, all he saw was the sun.

"Yes, my dad built it when we first moved here." Gabriella said sitting down

"I didn't think it was going to be this beautiful." Said Taylor as she looked around. Each couple seemed to mend perfectly together. Sitting in different parts of the roof, and being completely caught up in their surroundings.

- - -

" Let's play a game." Troy said looking at Gabriella

"A game? Aren't you a little old for that Troy."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Fine, how do you play?" asked Gabriella

"Sharpay brought up snacks right?" responded Troy

Gabriella nodded

"Hand me that bag of M&Ms."

"Alright, so that how you play, I'll throw an m&m and you have to try to catch it in your mouth. If you catch it I get to ask you any question I want, but if you miss I get to ask two." Said Troy as he held up two fingers

"Don, don, doonnnn!" responded Gabriella

"Ready?" asked Troy

"Ready." Gabriella said as she tilted her head back and opened her mouth. Troy lightly threw it, and it went directly into Gabriella's mouth.

"Ha! You have one question." Said Gabriella throwing her hands in the air

"Alright, why did you get a makeover?" asked Troy

"I was tired of getting bullied but a _certain _person who will remain name less." Answered Gabriella

"And I wanted to feel better about myself." She continued

"My turn!" shouted Gabriella as she grabbed the bag out of Troy's hand, she then threw it and it also went straight into Troy's mouth.

"Why _did _you bully me?" asked Gabriella

"Now that's the million dollar question, I guess it was because you where new, and after that first time I did tease you, you didn't fight back, and I guess I couldn't stop." Troy said ashamed

"I'm am really sorry Gabriella, for everything." Troy said truthfully

"I don't know if I can ever fully forgive you Troy, but it's a start." Gabriella said looking straight into his eyes. Troy picked up another m&m and shot it towards Gabriella's mouth, but she missed.

"Aw man." Gabriella wined

"You get _two _questions."

"Yes I do." Said Troy proudly

"Did you get your makeover, so that I would notice you?" asked Troy

"I know that this is going to put a damper on your ego, but no. I did it to fell better about my self."

There was a silence between the two.

"You have another question, you know." Said Gabriella

"I know, im thinking."

"Did you have your first kiss yet?" asked Troy

"No." Gabriella said embarrassed

"You know its ok not to, you know." Troy said but Gabriella chose not to listen.

"My turn." Gabriella said grabbing another M&M, and again it went straight into Troy's mouth

"Do you really like Priscilla?" asked Gabriella skeptical

"I did went we first started going out, but not anymore."

"Interesting," Gabriella said rubbing her chin

"Hey, where did every body go?" asked Troy

They both stood up and looked around, they where the only ones on the roof.

"I see them." Gabriella said leaning on the banister pointing down towards the pool

"Looks like they found something more fun to do." Remarked Troy

"Come on, lets keep playing, I'm not letting you slip away from another one of my hard hitting questions."

"God forbid." Responded Gabriella

Gabriella sat back down across from Troy, ready to catch another m&m but Troy had another think in mind. Troy crawled over, and kissed Gabriella, after a few minutes they both separated for air.

"I just wanted to be your first." Said Troy rubbing his hand across Gabriella's cheek

**AN: This was a long one, tell me what you thought, and boy o boy do I have some BIG things planed for the next chapter. BIG things I tell you, BIG. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I told you I had some big things planed and that is no different for this chapter. I decided to do a little tribute to **_**across the universe **_**since it is the most amazing movie EVER. Enjoy!**

Gabriella spent the rest of her weekend in a total daze, half of it was spent rambling to her friends about what had happened Friday night, and the other half was spent in despair knowing what she had done. Yes, Troy kissed her, but she kissed him back, and it was the greatest feeling ever. But as the same time Troy had a girlfriend, he may not has any feeling for her once so ever, but it was still wrong. Maybe Gabriella was doubting her feelings for troy, maybe it is so wrong, it could be right.

Gabriella signed as she closed her locker, Troy hadn't left her mind.

"Still thinking about Troy, aren't you?" asked Sharpay

"How could you tell?" returned Gabriella

"I know these things." Sharpay responded putting her hand on Gabriella's shoulder

"Well you never told me what happened between you and Zeke." Gabriella said walking to homeroom with Sharpay

"He's everything I thought he would be and more. He bakes you know." Sharpay said as she squeezed her books

"Really? That's always good." Gabriella responded

"He is too cute!" Sharpay spoke as she jumped into the air

"Is that why you wanted them to stay so bad?" asked Gabriella

"Mmmhhhmmmm" responded Sharpay nodding

"You sneaky little thing." Gabriella said bumping herself in to Sharpay

"Come on, if we're late to Darbus again who knows what she'll do." Gabriella said running with Sharpay

_**Ringgg, rinnggg **_

"Close girls, but I'll let it slide." Mrs. Darbus said as Gabriella and Sharpay ran through the door

Troy shot up in the air as Gabriella ran through the doorway, even out of breath and completely dismantled, she was still absolutely breath taking.

"Thank you, Mrs. Darbus." Gabriella said as she sat in her seat and looked over towards Troy and flashed her one of his million dollar smiles. Gabriella nearly felt a rocket shoot out of her body, just looking at Troy made her loose all feeling in her body. She just smiled back and then quickly looked away.

"Alright class, that's homeroom, have a nice day." Said Mrs. Darbus as the class began to leave

"Home rooms over?" asked Gabriella looking at Sharpay

"Yea, weren't you paying attention?" answered Sharpay

"I was studying for Chem." Responded Gabriella

"Chem is the last class you would ever study for." Sharpay said as she and Gabriella left the classroom and parted ways.

- - - - - - - -

The rest of Gabriella's day went surprisingly well, no stops in the hall from Priscilla, no fights with Troy, nothing. Gabriella was walking to Mike's locker like she had done everyday since Tuesday, they would talk about there day, and Gabriella would sometimes give him a ride home.

Gabriella Turned the corner not expecting what she was about to witness. Stopping in her tracks, she stood there motionless, she could speak, she could move, all she could to was watch. Michael was at his locker, but pined up against it was none other than Priscilla. Gabriella couldn't stand to looked anymore, them all on top of each other, making out, not even paying attention to there surroundings. Gabriella couldn't stand it anymore, all the hurt that she never wanted to experience, and all the betrayal she wouldn't dare wish on anyone. She felt the tears coming like a damn on the verge of breaking, and nothing, or no one could stop it.

Gabriella began to shake; she then dropped her books, and ran. She turned that same corner that she had done moments before. Gabriella had her head in her hands, by this time she was hysterical, she didn't even see Troy walking down the wall. He and Gabriella soon collided and both fell to the floor. Troy looked up and saw Gabriella's face, it was wet from tears, and her eyes and cheeks wear puffy and red.

"Gabriella?" Troy said as he looked her right in the eyes. Gabriella quickly pulled herself up but then stumbled. Troy just watched as Gabriella regained her balance and ran off. After a few seconds he registered what had just happened and began to chase after her.

"Gabriella!" Troy screamed as Gabriella ran down the hallway. Gabriella didn't want anything to do with Troy; she didn't want anything to do with anyone. Gabriella didn't even notice that she had passed by Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi, soon after Troy followed.

"What's going on?" Taylor screamed towards Troy, he then stopped running in his tracks and turned back towards Taylor.

"I don't know." Troy said shaking his head

"You don't know?" Sharpay said raising her eye brow.

"I just saw her crying, and then she ran." Troy said still trying to catch his breath

"What's going on?" asked Chad as he, Zeke, and Jason walked over

"Come on, she's most likely home by now, we'll explain." Taylor said as they all ran into the parking lot

- - - - - - - -

"This is her house?" Chad said as the large group entered the house

"Yes, come on, she has to be in her room." Sharpay said as the group walked up the stairs

"Where are her parents?" asked Troy

"Her mom has been away on business for the past week and her dad…" Sharpay started as but then quickly stopped. Sharpay heard sobs from the bathroom and quickly ran towards the door,

"Gabriella!" Sharpay quickly ran towards the door and sat down,

"Gabriella? What's wrong? What happened?" Sharpay was in a state of mass panic, aside from Gabriella's own mother she was the closest thing Gabriella had. She knew how Gabriella ticked and most importantly what made her feel better.

"Gabby, please come out." Plead Sharpay as she put her hand on the door

_**Sharpay:**_

_Dear Gabby, _

_Won't you come to play?_

_Dear Gabby,_

_Greet the brand new day, _

_The sun is up, _

_The Sky is blue, _

_It's beautiful, _

_And so are you, _

_Dear Gabby, _

_Won't you come out to play?_

Everyone could hear the sobs quite down, Sharpay knew Gabriella from the inside out, and that the way to Gabriella's heart was through song.

"Troy, Sing!" Sharpay whispered towards Troy

"No way!" Troy said waving his hands in front of his face

"Troy! If you don't sing right this second, I swear by all that is good you won't be alive for your next basketball game!" Sharpay whispered louder this time

_**Troy:**_

_Dear Gabby, _

_Open up your eyes. _

_**Kelsi:**_

_Dear Gabby, _

_See the sunny skies._

_**All:**_

_The wind is low, _

_The birds will sing, _

_That you're a part of everything. _

_**Troy:**_

_Dear Gabby, _

_Won't you open up your eyes? _

_**Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay:**_

_Look around round round round round _

_Look around round round round round _

_**All:**_

_Dear Gabby, _

_Won't come out to play?_

_Dear Gabby, _

_Greet the brand new day,_

_The sun is up, _

_The sky is blue, _

_It's beautiful, _

_And so are… _

_**Troy: **_

_You! _

_**All:**_

_Dear Gabby, _

_Won't you come out to play? _

Gabriella's body shifted on the opposite side of the door, if the events earlier that day didn't make her cry, that song sure did. She the sat up and turned the door knob and opened the door. When she opened it she saw a group of new friends, all sitting on the floor leaning against the door.

"I'm Ok, I promise." Gabriella said wiping her tears trying to be strong

"You are not ok." Sharpay said leading her towards her bedroom

"Now, what's going on?" Sharpay said stroking Gabriella's hair

"I was walking to Mike's locker, like I did everyday, and when I got there…" Gabriella said between sobs

"Then what?" asked Sharpay

"Then…then…." Gabriella threw her head into her hands

"Your stupid girlfriend, where all over each another!" Gabriella screamed and the broke out crying and threw herself into Sharpay's lap.

"What?" Troy said backing up

"YOU HEARD ME! Priscilla and Mike where were hooking up right in front of me!" Gabriella said with tears pouring

"I've been a good person, right?" Gabriella said looking over at Sharpay

"You've been an amazing person. You did nothing wrong, nothing." Sharpay said as Kelsi and Taylor joined them on the Bed. Troy was furious, things where going so well and as usual Priscilla got in the way.

Troy quickly sat up and walked out of the house.

**AN: so what did you think? How did you feel about the song? Any idea's for the next chapter, or how you felt about this one? Tell me, I'd love to hear. Thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: You guys like the last chapter? Big things are going on, who knows what's going to happen next. **

**Also I was wanted to clear something up, some of you many think the Gabriella overacted to what happened, but this was Gabriella's first boyfriend, her first crush, it's still going to hurt. **

**And finally I had some major help from luv me xoxo GossipGal, so this chapter is dedicated to you. **

Troy stormed out of the Montez's; he knew exactly where she would be and what she would be doing. So he hopped into his car and drove off as fast as he could possibly go. Back up in Gabriella's room, she hadn't even noticed Troy leave; she was too busy crying in Sharpay's lap.

"I think you guys should go catch up to Troy before he does something he'll regret." Taylor said looking at the guys and then back at Troy

"Alright, we'll be back." Responded Chad closing the door behind him

"Gabriella, you have to listen to me when I tell you this, no boy is worth your tears." Sharpay said as she wiped I tear off of Gabriella's cheek

"I really did think that it was going to last, I really did." Gabriella said sobbing

"Gabriella, I really didn't what to tell you this but it seems I have no choice." Responded Taylor

"Mike's…he's an asshole…" Taylor said stern

"He's an ass, nobody likes him." She repeated

"What?" Gabriella said looking up at Taylor

"He's always been know as a player, he's always been an ass, and he's always going to be an ass." Sharpay added

"What?" Gabriella whispered to herself in disbelief

"I really wanted to tell you, Gabriella, I really did." Taylor said

"How could I have not noticed this?" Responded Gabriella shaking her head

"It's not your fault, he was putting on an act, please don't be mad at us." Pleaded Kelsi

"I could never be mad at you guys, it was my own mistake." Gabriella responded

"You know what; I think the best thing to do right now is get a couple of cartons of Ben & Jerry's fish food, and a copy of the note book."

"That doesn't sound half bad." Gabriella said and for the first time all she finally smiled

- - - - -

Troy pulled into Priscilla's driveway nearly knocking down the fence; he stormed out of the car leaving the car door wide open. He knew that Priscilla's parents where never home, he didn't even bother knocking on the door and just stormed in, and quickly ran up the stairs towards Priscilla's room. Troy barged through the door ready for what ever would be thrown at him.

"AHH! Oh god!" Troy screamed as she covered his eyes with his hands

"Troy! Oh my God! Look oh god, wait!" Priscilla said in a frantic

"YOU! OUT!" Troy said pointing at Mike as he covered his eyes with his other arm

Mike slowly crept out of Priscilla's bed, grabbing his clothes that were on the floor, and walking out the door.

"What the hell was that Troy?" Priscilla cried

"We need to talk." Troy said as he through Priscilla's clothes from the floor onto the bed

"You want to talk, well why we don't we talk about last Friday, when you got extra close with a certain Montez." Priscilla said as she put on the clothes and got out of the bed.

Troy stood there speechless; he wasn't expecting it to turn out like this.

"That's right, I knew. Did you really think that I wouldn't find out? And personally I think that you can do a lot better." Priscilla said as she walked over towards Troy

"You actually think that you're better than Gabriella." Troy said almost laughing

"Of course I am, just look at her, a nun is a more experienced than she is." Responded Priscilla

"Well at least she's clean." Replied Troy

"What do you mean by clean?" Asked Priscilla

"That she still has some innocence, some purity." Troy said as she began to think about Gabriella. Priscilla just looked at Troy confused.

"You know what; I'm done with you Priscilla. Things were finally going right, and you had to mess it all up." Troy said as he pointed at Priscilla

"You do what ever you want with who ever you want. Because I don't care anymore, have a nice life." Troy finished as she walked out of Priscilla's room leaving her there speechless,

As Troy walked out of Priscilla's house, he noticed Chad, Zeke, and Jason pull in front of on him.

"Hey man, you ok?" Chad asked

"The best I've felt in a while." Troy said as he smiled

"We just wanted to make sure you didn't do something stupid." Jason said as she put his hand on Troy shoulder

"The day isn't over yet." Responded Troy joking as the guys walked back into there car's and headed back to Gabriella's house

Troy walked up on Montez's porch, as the rest of his friends followed. Troy knocked on the door hoping to see Gabriella, but had to settle for someone else.

"Hey, you guys." Sharpay said not even opening the door all the way; Troy started to walk in but was stopped.

"Wait Troy, I really don't think this is the best idea." Sharpay said putting her hand out

"What?" Troy asked is disbelief

"Gabriella is so vulnerable now, I really don't want to her to do something that she'll regret." Sharpay said concerned

"What are you implying?" Responded Troy

"That Gabriella doesn't know right from wrong, she's been hurt, and I think having a Girls night in would be best." Sharpay answered

"Oh, can you just tell her that we wanted to see her?" Troy said somewhat hurt, but still understood. Without saying goodbye, Troy walked off the stoop, and towards his own house.

"Why don't we go in the back and shoot some hoops?" Chad suggested

"I can't believe that she would actually think that I would hurt her." Troy said to himself

"Troy just…" Zeke said trying to comfort him

"I just wanted to make sure that she was ok, be with her." Responded Troy disregarding Zeke's comment

"I think I'm just gonna go home, maybe eat something, do my homework." Troy said looking down at the floor, any air breathing human could tell that he was extremely hurt. "You sure, man." Jason said concerned

"Yea, yea. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Troy said walking into his house

**Gabriella's POV**

_**Young Allie**__: Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me, I waited for you for seven years. But now it's too late.  
__**Young Noah**__: I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year.  
__**Young Allie**__: You wrote me?  
__**Young Noah**__: Yes... it wasn't over, it still isn't over_

"Ohh." Gabriella sobbed and she took another scoop of ice-cream

"I want a Noah." Gabriella sobbed again

"Don't we all." Sharpay responded

The girls all looked at each other and began to laugh,

"How many cartons have we had?" Kelsi asked

"Three, and that's three too many." Taylor answered picking up all the cartons, Gabriella sat up from the bed and paused the movie.

"It's already seven?" Sharpay said looking at the clock

"Where did the time go?" Taylor asked

"It is pretty late, maybe you guys should head home." Gabriella said walking out of her bedroom

"Gabriella…" Sharpay started

"I'll be fine, do some home work, and maybe make a cup of tea." Gabriella said

"Are you sure honey?" Taylor said

"I'm sure."

"If you need us, just call." Kelsi said walking towards the door

"We love you." Sharpay said as she hugged Gabriella

Gabriella closed her front door, and walked back into her kitchen. She then made herself a cup of tea, and walked back up to her room. She first went to her closet and took out a sweatshirt, and then opened the doors to her balcony.

Gabriella looked up at the sky and sighed, so many thoughts raced through her mind, she felt as if she was being pulled in a million different directions. How badly she wanted to run to Troy's house and be completely caught in the moment, but at the same time, she didn't want to be hurt. How badly her heart ached today, and how she never wanted to experience again.

Just then she heard the faint sound of a piano from the house next door, Gabriella's heart skipped a beat; she then exited her balcony, grabbed her Chem textbook off of her desk, and ran out of the house.

Gabriella walked up the steps towards the Bolton house, and rang the door bell.

"Can I help you?" Asked the middle aged woman

"Yes, Troy left his chem book at my house and I just wanted to return it." Gabriella said holding up the textbook

"Do you mind me asking your name." responded the woman still standing by the door

"I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said as she held her hand out

"Your Debra Montez's daughter, come in, come in."

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said as she walked inside the house

"Call me Leslie. Troy is upstairs in his room, last door on the right, go on up."

"Thank you Leslie." Gabriella said replied as she walked up the stairs

The sound of the piano became stronger with each step; Gabriella knew exactly where it was coming from. She only opened the door slightly, so that she wouldn't be noticed, and then the piano began being played again.

_Ohhhhhhh, hmmmm  
She's got those eyes, those eyes,  
That will see right through you,  
When she leaves then I,  
Wanna leave with her too.  
And she's on my mind,  
Like all, all the time,  
When we touch I go weak,  
And I can hardly speak,  
And I hope that she thinks about me  
Cause I'm always thinking of her. _

_I just wanna hold her hand,  
Be her man,  
I wanna know if shell take a chance,  
Cause I still get the feeling,  
Cause I still get the feelin,  
That loving her,  
Is a game ill always lose,  
I got the brown eyed blues._

_Ohhhhhh  
Its a shame  
I didn't meet her before,  
Cause now I want to see her more then I should,  
_

Gabriella was on her knees now, anticipating what would happen next. She then stood up, slowly opened the door, and walked into Troy's room.

_Whose to blame,  
When's she's always on my mind,  
Do not see her all the time if I could,  
And I hope that she cares about me,  
Cause I know that I care for her, woahhhhh!_

Troy felt a presence from behind him; he then stopped playing and turned around, in one quick motion. Gabriella was startled when Troy turned around, but then moved closer to him.

"Don't stop, I wanna hear the rest." Gabriella said as she pulled up a chair next to Troy

"Come on." Gabriella continued as she lightly pushed him.

_I just wanna hold her hand,  
Be her man,  
I wanna know if shell take a chance,  
Cause I still get the feeling,  
Cause I still get the feelin,  
That loving her,  
Is a game ill always lose,  
I got the brown eyed blues._

_I dont wanna be with anybody else,  
I dont wanna be,  
Yeaaaaaah yeah,  
and she makes me take a good look at myself,  
she brings out the best in me,  
she doesn't think any less of me,  
When I do the wrong thing,  
She loves me for me and I cant explain._

_  
Ohhhh be her man,  
I wanna know ohhhh,  
Cause I still get the feeling,  
I still get the feeling that loving her,  
Is a game ill always lose,  
I got the brown eyed blues._

"Troy…" Gabriella started holding back tears

"I didn't mean to mess up what you had between Mike, I really didn't Gabriella." Troy interrupted

"You didn't mess up anything, there was nothing between Mike and I, and nothing is ever going to be between Mike and I."

"I meant what I said; I don't want to be with anyone else. I want to be with you." Troy said and by this time they where inches apart, so close, they could feel each other breathe.

"Oh, Troy." Gabriella said

Troy then for the second time Troy and Gabriella leaned in and kissed, Gabriella almost felt herself lift off the floor. After they both finally separated, gasping for breath. Troy sang,

_I got the brown eyed blues. _

Troy stroked Gabriella's hair and kissed her again.

**So what did you guys think? Good, Bad? Also I have a question for you guys, how many of you actually read the song? Just wondering.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

"How bout we go back to your house, and just hangout for a little." Troy suggested rubbing her cheek,

"Alright." Gabriella said holding his hand

"Mom, I'm gonna go bring Gabriella home. Okay?" Troy said walking out the door with Gabriella

"Just be home at a reasonable time." Replied Leslie

-----

"Do you want a cup of tea or hot chocolate?" Asked Gabriella as she walked into her kitchen

"I think I'm good." Troy answered as she walked behind the counter

"Well I'm gonna make myself another cup, and then we can go up on the balcony." Gabriella said she boiled a pot of water

Gabriella and Troy walked into Gabriella's room, Troy looked around at the little things that he hadn't noticed before, all the pictures on her wall, the lights that surrounded her bed, all the flowers, and the faint smell that made it her own.

"Can you grab that blanket off the bed?" Gabriella said as she opened both doors to her balcony. Gabriella walked out and sat on the couch that was against the wall, Troy soon followed, but hesitated.

"I swear I don't have cooties." Gabriella said patting on the couch with her hand

"It's not that." Troy said as he joined Gabriella on the couch under the blanket

"Is Troy Bolton, basketball super star… scared of commitment?" Gabriella said a little surprised

"I'm not scared; I've just never had a long term relationship." Answered Troy

"How long has you longest relationship lasted?" Gabriella asked

"Two weeks." Troy said somewhat ashamed

Gabriella took a sip of her tea, and looked down _could this be that start of a two week relationship? Could this the beginning of the end? _Gabriella instantly felt nauseous, knowing that in two weeks, this would all be over. She then felt a finger lift her chin and bring her back into focus.

"Don't even let that cross your mind, you hear me." Troy said as he pecked her lightly on the lips

Gabriella found comfort in Troy's words; she set her cup of tea on the side table next to the couch, and moved closer to Troy.

"Hey, where are your parents?" Troy asked looking around

"Well my mom has been on business for the past couple of days, hopefully she'll be home by Sunday. And well my dad…" Gabriella began to speak

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Troy said looking down at Gabriella

"I do, it's just that I've never told any one before." Gabriella replied as she sat herself back up

"When I was six, my mom, dad, and I where driving home. I don't remember from where, but I remember we weren't too far from my house." Gabriella began

"We where crossing an intersection, some idiot ran a red light and hit the drivers side of the car, my dad was killed on contact, and my mom and I where barely scratched." Gabriella said as a stray tear fell from her cheek

"I had no idea, Gabriella. I'm so sorry." Troy responded taking her hand

"It's okay; you're the only other person to know other than my mom." Gabriella said

"Wow." Troy said in disbelief that Gabriella had shared something so personal with him

"Yep." Gabriella said looking out at the sky

"You can trust me Gabriella, you know that right." Troy said looking at her

"I just told you my biggest secret; I think I can trust you." Gabriella replied

For the next hour Troy and Gabriella shared there deepest thoughts, there hopes and dreams, and anything else that came to mind. Eventually just sitting looking up at the stars and being captivated by each others presence.

"What time is it?" Troy asked

"Hold on let me check." Gabriella said as she got up off the couch and walked into her room, after a few seconds Troy soon followed

"It's almost midnight." Gabriella said looking at her alarm clock

"I thinks its time you head home, your mom did say a reasonable time." Gabriella said folding up the blanket

"Pawlease, just five more minutes." Troy said imitating a child

"Come on, I don't want to get your parents mad." Gabriella said walking down the stairs with Troy

"Fine." Troy said as he crossed his arms a pouted his lips

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella said laughing

Troy lightly pecked Gabriella on the lips and walked out the door way, that night Gabriella would dream of the happiness that she had long awaited for.

**AN: So what did you think? I know not to much happened but I didn't want to combine this chapter and the school chapter together. I make a promise to you that the next chapter will be chopped full of Troyella, and plenty of drama to go along with that. Also if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, some one looked like they had a good night." Sharpay said. She took notice to Gabriella's smile, completely clueless about what had happened the night before.

"You don't even know the half of it." Gabriella replied as she remembered what had happened the previous night.

"Spill." Taylor cut in, as she turned around and looked at Gabriella

Gabriella went on to explain every single detail, including the fiery kiss that she and Troy had shared. She told them about the secrets that they had told, snuggling together under the stars, and seeing the compassion in his eyes. Once she finished both Sharpay and Taylor uncontrollably let out an 'aw' in unison. Gabriella just glared at them, she was about to say something in return but she was interrupted by there homeroom teacher.

- - - - - -

Gabriella went through the rest of her day anticipating lunch, seeing Troy for the first time all day. She hated the fact that she only had one class with him, not including lunch, but on the plus side her English class was filled with all her friends. Gabriella shot up into the air as the bell rung, her next class was lunch, and she gathered up her books and ran towards Troy's locker.

Troy was at his locker putting away his books, when he looked down the hall and saw Gabriella running towards him. A smile instantly came across his face, seeing her hair sway from side to side, the twinkle in her eye would make anyone's day.

Gabriella leaped into his arms, and Troy spun her around. After Troy set her back down, Gabriella caught her breath, and fixed her hair.

"Miss me?" Troy asked smirking

"Was it _that_ obvious?" Gabriella said as she smiled a little embarrassed

"Only a little, but it was cute." Troy answered closing his locker and wrapping his arm around her waste

Gabriella and Troy entered the cafeteria hand in hand; Gabriella took notice to the silence more than anyone else. She felt Troy squeeze her hand; she squeezed it back in return letting him know that she was okay. Once they both sat down the silence stopped and people began getting back to there own business.

"Well you guys sure know how to make an entrance." Chad said taking a bite of his cheese burger. Both Gabriella and Troy ignored his comment and continued eating there food.

"What gives you the right not to tell me we changed seats?" Sharpay said as slammed her tray down on the table and squeezed in between Taylor and Jason.

"Sorry Shar," Gabriella apologized

"Just don't let it happen again." Sharpay replied shifting through her salad and then quickly looked up across the table at Zeke. She had been anticipating that moment she would feel that spark she had longing for, but as of yet nothing had happened. Looking back up she instantly connected with Zeke's eyes, embarrassed that she had just been caught in the act she quickly looked down back at her food, but the damage had already been done.

The conversations continued on, eventually they all settled on going out to dinner on Friday, just for the sake of going out. They said their goodbyes and spit off in separate directions. Troy and Gabriella left hand in hand headed towards English.

"Alright class, where coming to end of our poetry unit." Mrs. Darbus began but was interrupted by the roar and cheers of students

"Settle down, don't get too excited. You all know very well that at the end of each unit there is a assignment." Mrs. Darbus started but was again interrupted by the groaning and wining of students.

"That is enough! Now due by Friday you must recite a poem. You can write one, or you can find a poem that suits you best. It must be more than one stanza and you must have it memorized." She finished as the bell rang and students began to exit the classroom

"Well I've got chemistry now, so I guess I'll be seeing you." Gabriella said looking down shifting back and forth

"You don't think that I can take a hint?" Troy said putting a finger under her chin and lifting her into a kiss.

"It is about time." Gabriella responded with her eyes still closed

"How bout I walk you home today?" Troy asked

"Then I'll see you after school." Gabriella answered releasing her hand from his and walking in the opposite direction towards her next class. Troy stood there for a few more moments watching her turn the corner. Eventually snapping back in to reality, remembering that he was late to free period practice.

- - - - -

"Man where have you been?" Zeke said as Troy ran into the gym

"I had to take care of some stuff." Troy said stealing the ball from a clueless Chad

"Would this stuff happen to be a certain Gabriella?" Zeke said stealing thee ball back from Troy

"Well you shouldn't be talking, I think just about everyone noticed you looking at a certain blonde during lunch today." Chad said taking the ball from Zeke and the game was on

"What are you talking about?" Zeke said faking left as he passed towards Jason

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Chad responded as he guarded Troy

"You shouldn't be talking, we all know that you've had it for Taylor for almost a year now." Zeke replied as Jason ran up court and scored a basket

"That's different, Taylor is untouchable." Chad said in a low whisper. He was right though Taylor was untouchable. She was smart, way to smart for him. Don't forget drop dead gorgeous. She was completely out of his league, and he reminded himself of that on a daily base.

"And you don't think that Sharpay isn't." Zeke snapped. There was no doubt in his mind that he was crazy for Sharpay. The way she took control of any situation that was thrown at her. How badly we wanted to stand by her side and be completely captivated in her presence. But more importantly make her midnight snacks and her morning breakfasts.

A half an hour later Zeke and Chad where still going back and fourth. Both Troy and Jason where loosing there patience, and decided for the best to cut practice short.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've got a pretty lady waiting for me at my locker." Troy said taking the ball and passed it towards Chad.

"Don't do anything stupid." Troy turned around and then headed towards the locker room

- - - - -

"You're late." Gabriella said leaning against his locker

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You should have heard Zeke and Chad." Troy sighed as he grabbed some books from his locker

"Wait, what happened?" Gabriella asked curious

"I'll tell you later, come on lets go." Troy said wrapping his arm around her waste and exiting the school

**I know not all that much happened during this chapter. But I wanted to introduce some Zekpay and Chaylor. **

**Now I NEED your help, I need something to happen during Troy and Gabriella's walk home. But I have no idea what; I need some ideas so please…HELP! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright! I know, put the pitchforks and flamethrowers away, I'm sorry for the late update. I PROMISE you that I will never be this late on an update EVER AGAIN. **

**Most of it was spent trying to think of what to do on the walk home. I was going to do the 'I would never date a nerd' thing, but that would just prove that Troy hasn't changed and he's still a jerk. And really who in their right mind would take Troy back after he said something like that. **

**Oh and thanks to marebear11 and icesk8er93 for their amazing ideas, which you'll have to read and find out what they were. **

**So here it is, ENJOY! **

"So what where you thinking about doing for the Darbus assignment?" Gabriella asked entwining her fingers in Troy's

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea yet." he lied; Gabriella know idea that he had a couple of tricks up his sleeve.

"How about we play a game?" Troy asked

"I swear you and your games." Gabriella laughed; the one thing that she loved about Troy most was that he was spontaneous; she never knew what he was going to do next.

Gabriella sighed, "What's the game?" she asked

"Twenty questions." Troy replied

"How about five. Where almost home." Gabriella suggested

"Fine, five questions. But I get to go first." Troy agreed; that was more than enough questions to get all the information he needed.

"What's your favorite season?" he asked

"Spring." Gabriella answered, wondering why he would ask a question like that.

"What is your favorite thing in the whole wide world to eat?" Troy asked praying that it wasn't ice cream

"Now that's a hard one, if I had to pick one, chocolate covered strawberry's. My mom gets them for me all the time, I swear I can finish I whole box in a good ten minutes." Gabriella laughed.

"Interesting." Troy said rubbing his chin as if he was analyzing some important piece of information

"Alright, sunrises or sunsets?" Troy asked not wanting to give away any more details

"Sunsets, but far." Gabriella replied simply

"If forced to choose what are your two favorite bands of all time?" he asked

"Come on Troy only two." Gabriella wined, he knew how much she loved music and how hard it would be to narrow it down to only two.

"Yes two, now answer." He persisted, he need all the details, all of them.

"Fine, Billy Joel and the Goo Goo Dolls." She replied after much thought

"And finally,

"Good, very good." Troy said thinking of all of his options. Gabriella just looked at him confused; she didn't even bother asking because that would mean an answer that would only lead to more questions.

"And finally, would you Gabriella Montez accompany me on a super secretive but equally romantic date with me this Friday?" Troy asked he had been waiting to ask this question for so long.

"Finally!" Gabriella screamed leaping into his arms

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you ask that." She continued as Troy put her down.

"You know you still have your questions." Troy reminded her

"Screw my questions!" Gabriella screamed again. She was so excited, she could barley contain herself.

"You wanna come over to my house, maybe watch a movie." Gabriella said as they turned the corner leading to each other's homes.

"I can't I've got a couple of calls to make, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine." Gabriella sighed; her mom was still away on business she felt as if she had been gone for a whole month. She pecked Troy on the lips and entered her own house alone.

- - - -

Gabriella walked through the halls of East High towards her locker, she couldn't believe that it was only Wednesday, she prayed that they next two days would fly by. She wanted to know so badly what Troy had planed for their date but every time she asked he refused to tell her.

As she opened her locker a folded note fell to the floor, she didn't waste anytime and quickly picked it up and opened it.

_Two days till the big date. _

Was all that it read, but she knew exactly who it was from.

"Big date Friday, huh? I wonder who its from?" Troy said from behind Gabriella, she decided to have a little fun with it.

"I think it's from Matt from my Math class." Rereading the note, the smirk on Troy's face instantly went away.

"You know I'm kidding!" Gabriella laughed at him

"Come on can you give me a tiny hint, just a small on that's all I'm asking for. It's not much." Gabriella begged, the suspense was killing her, she need to know.

"All I can tell you is to dress casual, and I'll be picking you up after school on Friday. My lips are sealed." Troy said

"Maybe you won't tell me any thing, but Chad will." Gabriella said as she prepared to run towards homeroom.

"You won't get anything out of Chad. He doesn't know a thing either." Troy said watching her turn back to face him.

"What? But you tell Chad _everything_!" Gabriella cried

"Not this time." Troy said trying to hold back a smile, Gabriella on the other hand was about to explode.

"Zeke?"

"Nope."

"Jason."

"Not this time."

"Sharpay?"

"Now give me on good reason why I would tell Sharpay."

"Good point. But then who knows?" Gabriella said throwing her arms in the air. Troy brought his face inches away from Gabriella's and if he was going to tell her important information.

"No one." Troy whispered into her ear. Gabriella screamed out in frustration, she turned the other way a headed off to homeroom, leaving Troy standing there laughing. She knew that she would never find out what Troy had planed from them, she guessed that she would just have to wait.

**I know this chapter was short and didn't have too many details, but no need to worry the next chapter will be chopped full of 'em. And I've decided that every Saturday or Sunday I am going to update **_**all **_**of my stories. I think it's easier because it gives me all week to work on them, and you guys know when they'll be updated. **

**I left a few hints, farley large hints about the date, any guesses? Well tell me what you thought and any idea's for the upcoming chapters, I'd love to hear them. **


End file.
